Eredar
Eredar is one of several continents located on Kartaria, and has for much of its history been divided into the seven provinces of White Swamp, Kyrodil, Macefall, Low Stone, Daybreeze, Groundbrim, and the Winter Island. History Recorded Eredaran history is divided into five distinct eras: the Pre History Era, the First Era, the Second Era, the Third Era, and the Fourth Era. The Eras are typically marked with by the founding or ending of a dynasty. The Pre History Era The Pre History Era began with the creation of Kartaria; it is an era that is known mostly through myth and legend, which are different in different cultures, however most scholars agree on what events led up to the start of recorded history. Time didn't exist and when it was created it was not linear, like during an apocalypse. The Laws of Creation took place at the "end" of this era, at the imposition of linear time. First Era The First Era, otherwise known as the Legend Era, was the era between the start of linear time and recorded history. The Kothraki came to Eredar from Kothrak; after they arrived, they began to spread throughout mainland Groundbrim. When the Arusa first arrived in Eredar they initially settled in White Swamp, and then spread upward into the Winter Island. As the Arusa settled Eredar, they changed culturally in relation to their new environment. The ones who stayed in Winter Island became the Kaledonians; those in White Swamp, the Keladin; in Macefall, the Kilmer and the Kaemer; in Kyrodil, the Kylaed; and in Groundbrim, a mix between the Arusa and the Kothraki birthed the Akothaki. It was a time when all manner of mythological occurrences are said to have taken place. The era was commonly considered to be outside of verifiable history, as nobody possessed a written language to speak of until the end of the First Era. Kothraki records, on the other hand, date back to the beginning of First Era. Second Era The Second Era began with an expansion of both Human and Arusa peoples, with varying degrees of conflict and accommodation. The Humans were particularly warlike, conquering not only Groundbrim but areas of Low Stone and Daybreeze as well. The First Empire of the Humans ultimately falls to a combined force of Kothraki and Kaemer to found Daybreeze, but in time they turn against each other, resulting in the disappearance of the Kothraki and the ascendancy of the Great Six in the governance of the province. Third Era The Third Era started after the Human King Versa Shay assassinated the last of the Kothraki line in 2E 1385. Facing rebellious nobles building up their own sizeable forces, he used his remaining legions to crush all independent armies and instituted what would become the Warriors Union as a place to hire mercenaries. He also affirmed the charter to found the Sorcerers Association, begun by Julius Valerion in Laslego on the Winter Island in 3E 143. Both Shay and his son were in turn assassinated by the Vorag Kong, ending the Second Empire centuries after the death of the last Kothraki. This began the Interregnum, which lasted for centuries and saw many petty kings attempt to take the throne of Kyrodil, and other provinces become their own network of independent kingdoms and alliances, if they were not already. The kingdom of Macefall was created in 3E 251, when the Kilmer and Kaemer kingdoms of Kagalax and Kaquitane reconciled their historical differences and the ruling families married. There was a second invasion from Kothrak in 3E 385, landing in Groundbrim. It was repelled either by a joint force of Akothaki, Dwarves, and Humans, or by Kanslaer flooding the land. In 3E 430, Katha'Zar launched an invasion on Eredar known as the Unifuse, in an attempt to drag Kartaria out of the realm and into his own realm of Icedock. Katha'Zar was doing this by using devices known as Black Hooks, but a hero known as the Fragment led an army into Icedock and put an end to his scheme. Also in this era was the Four Alliance Conflict between the Ebonysoul Alliance, the Swordfall Coalition, the First Kothraki Rule, and the Blood Pact, during which the four factions struggled to gain control over Kyrodil and the rest of Eredar. The Interregnum ended after Bjorn Steelside conquered Eredar, declaring a new era in 3E 504 to mark the completion of his conquest. Fouth Era In 4E 4, Lie Rock fell upon Kanslaer Town in Daybreeze, causing The Fuse to explode. The dual cataclysm caused widespread destruction across the province, reducing many cities to rubble. In the wake of the eruption, the province was invaded by the Keladin, taking revenge for years of systematic enslavement by the Humans. The Fourth Era saw the general decline of the Sorcerers Association, due to magic's reputation of having started the War of the Gods. Many splinter groups were subsequently formed in many provinces, such as the Donys and University of Magic. Geography Eredar is typically divided into seven provinces, outlined below. These have fluctuated throughout Eredar's history, but these are the most usual form of reference. * White Swamp – Also called The Trash Dump of Eredar, this huge and mostly uncharted region of densely vegetated wetlands is at the southeastern tip of Eredar. The Keladin and the Tree Men are native to this province. * Kyrodil – This province lies in the center of Eredar and is the home of the Kothraki Imperials. Kyrodil is mostly an expanse of forest and mountains. At its heart is the Yanebin Plains, a vast plain enclosed by equatorial rain forests. Many rivers flow through this area, and as one ventures further south, the land slowly becomes increasingly sub-tropical. For much of Eredar's history, it is the seat of the Kothraki Empire. * Macefall – Lying in west Eredar, this province is dominated by the Ub'Al'Kali Wastelands. Macefall is home to the Kilmer and Kaemer Asura race, who settled there in a series of mass migrations from an unknown place some time after 1E 639. * Low Stone – Home to the Akothaki, this province has been divided into multiple city-states and minor kingdoms for much of its history. Following the Great Union, several these kingdoms consolidated into a handful of larger states. It is a temperate coastal region in northwestern Eredar. The province contains the Platinum Watchtower, where the Gods are said to have decided the fate of Katha'Zar and the Kothraki. At various points in its history, Low Stone has contained Orkinium, a province belonging to the victims of Kothraki experiments.